1. Field
The following description relates to a disk drive, and more particularly, to a disk drive having an enhanced lead screw for smoothly moving a feed guide of an optical pickup unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc drive is a device for writing and reading data to and from an optical recording medium, for example, a compact disc (CD), a digital video disc (DVD), and the like, by irradiating light thereto.
A disc drive typically includes a main chassis, a tray for receiving a disc thereon and which slides into and out of the main chassis, a cover which forms the outer case of the disc drive and protects internal components and electronic devices thereof, a spindle motor for rotating a disc loaded on the tray, an optical pickup unit for reproducing/writing data from and to a disc, and a pickup transporting unit which moves an optical pickup base mounted thereon along a radial direction of a disc.
The disc drive also typically includes a locking unit for locking the tray into the main chassis and a lock release unit for releasing the tray from the main chassis.
In the related art, a lock release unit releases locking of a tray from a main chassis using a solenoid. However, because the solenoid is separately installed from the lock release unit, an additional space is required, and thus, the manufacturing costs increase.
Furthermore, a feed guide for connecting the optical pickup unit to a lead screw is not combined with the lead screw. Accordingly, the optical pickup unit may not be smoothly moved by the lead screw.